


A Name Like A Prayer

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Caleb is stressed out about finals and Molly knows just how to helpAU where they're all still tieflings and wizards but now they're pressured into getting a college degree





	A Name Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long and I don't remember how to words and I'm sorry. I also still don't write Perc'ahlia accurately, so I'm sorry if they're out of character but I hope you enjoy it anyways, I thought it was fun  
> Also this makes at least three fics where people are fucking in the library and you know what they say; "Once is an interesting idea, twice is an experiment, three times is a kink". (Maybe they don't say that but three times is a lot) (Also I was going to drop this joke before posting but I got attached to it and now you have to suffer for it)

The first time Molly saw Caleb was on the first day of his first college semester at 2:15 in the afternoon when Mollymauk walked into Dimensional Manipulation Magic in room 319 instead of going to his Sprites and Demonology class which was in room 319 of another building. And Caleb was there, sitting towards the back of the class with nobody around him but a person in a hoodie taking a nap beside him. Caleb was furiously writing notes and the class hadn’t even started yet. He of course looked up when a gorgeous purple tiefling walked in with bright, flamboyant clothes. He cocked his head to the side as he took Molly in, then looked back to the board and continued writing.

Molly was halfway to the empty seat beside the redheaded man with the dark jacket when the professor welcomed everyone to a class Molly was definitely not in. If it had been slightly more interesting he probably would have stayed.

Instead he spun on his heel and walked back out the door to find his way to his actual class.

It wouldn’t be long before he saw Caleb again though, and this time he would take more notice. They were taking Rune Lore 101 together. On the fourth day Molly got to class before Caleb and, to see what he would do, Molly took Caleb’s seat that he had been using since the first day. It was the unspoken taboo of college. Sure, there was no assigned seating but once you claimed a spot that was it.

When Caleb walked in Molly could see a flash of anger behind his eyes before he forced himself to simmer down. He sat in the seat beside Molly and didn’t look his way the entire time.

It was about a month before they really talked, and that was only because Jester wanted to get all of her new friends together.

But the first time Molly started thinking about Caleb  _like that_ was during their first semester’s finals week. It was Tuesday at 2:03 in the morning (Molly knew that was the time because he’d been checking the clock every ten seconds in hopes that he could justify going to bed, but he was constantly disappointed). And they were in the library (open twenty-four hours a day during finals week).

Molly tore his eyes away from the clock to look around at his friends just in time to watch Caleb stand up, walk to the coffee maker, and pour himself a cup. Then he looked around in a shifty way, like he wanted to make sure he wasn’t being watched. He caught eyes with Molly and hesitated, then without showing any emotion he pulled out a Redbull and a Five Hour Energy from the deep pockets in his coat. Molly watched with a slow smile spreading across his face as Caleb poured the energy drinks into the coffee. It took all of his willpower not to burst out laughing as Caleb knocked it back without even blinking.

And that was the first time Molly noticed what he was feeling when he looked at Caleb was not “My friend is cute” but “My friend is cute and kind and funny and I’m going to  _die_ if I don’t kiss him,” though part of that may have been from the sleep deprivation and stress.

But Molly didn’t die. And he didn’t kiss Caleb. He did pass his finals though and for the next semester all seven of them rented a place together and Molly made sure not to press the limits of his boundaries with Caleb.

Caleb was a nervous kind of man and the few times Molly had been more obvious with his interest Caleb seemed to clam up. Molly took it as a sign to move on, though it was easier said than done. Caleb never exactly said stop but Molly knew that he never said keep going, and that was more important to him than anything else.

So Molly ignored the rising feelings and instead chose to focus on much better things. Not school of course, but more interesting things. Molly took a job at the local Ren Faire where he told fortunes and did fancy displays with two very lovely (but ultimately worthless) swords. He was in the process of designing some amazing tattoos to cover up things he couldn’t remember to make this body more his than it was when he woke in the ground (he probably could have gone to the police about that, but there was likely a good reason he had been buried and he preferred to leave it at that). There were a hundred things he busied himself with to ignore any growing feelings towards Caleb.

Perhaps it was a bad idea, but one of those things was helping Beau practice sparring.

He bopped her on the head with the stick she had given him and she rubbed at it and frowned. “Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too,” Molly responded with a playful smile.

“You’ve got all this pent-up rage in you today, Molly,” Beau said and got back into position.

Molly’s stance was casual, like he wasn’t even paying attention, but when she lunged at him he parried her with the ease one would sidestep a child. “You would know all about pent-up rage.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh Beau,” Molly tsked, “You’re daft but you’re not that stupid.”

She huffed and went for him again and he spun away from her. “Yeah well you’re pretty fuckin’ dumb too.”

“And how’s that?” He was practically laughing as he lightly tapped Beau and gracefully avoided her swings.

“You’re weird thing with Caleb, obviously.” In all truth Beau had not noticed, not at all, Beau couldn’t even notice the weird half thing going on between her and Yasha (she thought it was all in her head), but Jester had noticed and had told Beau all about it. Beau was just looking for a reaction.

And it worked because Molly stopped, “What are you—ow! Fucking asshole!” He snipped and rubbed his ribs where she had whacked him.

She shrugged, “You’ve got like a thing for him, right?”

Molly scoffed, “I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Yeah, probably not.” Beau went to where they had set their stuff down and pulled out a water bottle. She took a long drink. She was willing to drop it there, she didn’t really care about it.

Molly pursed his lips together and spun the stick in his hand absentmindedly. “You’re the least observant person I’ve ever met.” Beau opened her mouth to say something (probably along the lines of “oh fuck you”) but Molly pressed on, “Is it really that obvious?”

Beau shrugged, “Jester told me, I honestly don’t care enough to pay attention. But like, you’re always around him and you look at him like you care about him or whatever.”

“How hard that must be for you to recognize considering nobody looks at you like that.” Beau didn’t have much to say about that, she only shrugged and looked ready to move on. Molly was still learning Beau. They had gotten off to a rocky start at the beginning but he was warming up to her despite the appearance. And it was in that moment that he felt closer to her than he ever had. He made a mental note to point out how her friends looked at her every now and then, examples being, “Jester stop looking at Beau like you’re going to fall in love with her, she’s absolutely terrible,” and “Fjord if you keep looking at Beau like that people will think you’re friends or something, and trust me, you don’t want people knowing you enjoy her company.” 

“Sometimes you sit with him in the library while he studies, I guess?”

Molly frowned but he couldn’t say she was wrong. Molly was not the kind of person who studied, but he did enjoy sitting in the library with Caleb while the wizard studied. Molly would sometimes secretly draw dicks in books and Snapchat them to Jester, sometimes he would read about things he was actually interested in (this included bloody, tragic, old plays and ancient histories with interesting and usually dark secrets). Other times he simply wished to be in Caleb’s space. That was selfish and there was no other word for it. He had always wondered how obvious his true goal of sitting with him was, and now it seemed it was obvious enough that with a little guidance even Beau could see it. That was far too obvious.

“Jester also likes to talk about how he says your name.” Beau bat her eyes jokingly, “ _Mollymauk. Like from a story where they are not allowed to be in love_ ,” she said in her best Jester imitation. It was better than Molly had thought it would be.

More importantly though, it made Molly pay attention.

 

“Are you even pretending to pay attention, Mollymauk?” Caleb hissed during class one day. Molly had taken Primary Classical Scrolls because he needed the credits and it fit his schedule, which meant he was doing anything but paying attention to lecture and not attempting to hide it at all.

Molly smirked and glanced over at Caleb.  _Mollymauk._ He noted the way Caleb said it and stashed it away with all the other times Caleb had said his name since Beau mentioned it. The evidence never seemed to stop growing. Caleb said his name like it was something precious, like he was afraid to waste saying his name on something unimportant but that it still needed to be said as often as possible. To be protected and still shown off.

“There are better things to focus on,” he replied with the beginnings of an innuendo.

Caleb frowned slightly, probably picking up on Molly’s tone but not capturing the full meaning behind it. “Finals are not very far away, Molly, you need to focus.”

_Molly_ . Again he filed it away to remember. Molly leaned towards Caleb and whispered, “Perhaps I just need a very good tutor.”

Caleb’s cheeks burned from the closeness and the husky tone of his voice. “I am not a very good teacher.”

“I’m sure you’re quite skilled Caleb, you have all the makings of a good one.” Molly’s tail twitched like an interested cat’s and then he turned his attention back to the desk to draw Jester’s texted suggestion of a dick with a top hat giving a lecture to many smaller dicks with books. She was often his in class inspiration for small acts of harmless chaos.

They were entering the end of yet another semester and it had been a couple months since Molly’s talk with Beau. Molly had no intention making a true move on Caleb without knowing for sure it would make him the pleasant and cute kind of uncomfortable, not the serious uncomfortable. Especially because when Molly made his advances they were usually more intense than Caleb’s sensitive disposition could usually handle. So he had waited until he felt confident in knowing that Caleb felt something for him.

During finals week tensions were high, as they had been last semester, and Caleb was practically sleeping in the library (in the few moments he actually slept at least). He spent most of his free time there, but this wasn’t the excited studying he did when he found something new to fixate on. Molly liked that kind of studying. He would fuck off in the library while Caleb researched a new interest and Caleb would excitedly tell him all about it, it was cute and interesting and it was one of Molly’s favorite things about Caleb. This was the frantic and frustrated studying where he couldn’t seem to find what he wanted. Molly was not as fond of seeing him like this.

Molly was leaning back in his chair with his feet kicked up on the table while he flipped through a magazine with mild interest.

“How can you just ignore our finals?” Caleb asked with a frown. It wasn’t an accusatory question, not really, but Molly could hear the frustration in it.

“The same way I ignore all of our other tests,” Molly said as he flipped to the back page for the answers to a quiz he took.

Fjord came around the corner with a pile of books and dropped them on the table across from Caleb and Molly. “I literally sold my damn soul and I still can’t seem to ace these fucking things. I don’t know how you do it, Molly,” he grumbled.

“Oh, I’m paying for my sins,” Molly said with a lightness that didn’t fit what he said, “we all are.” Beau came to the table next, snickering and holding her own magazine, one with a topless woman on the cover, and Molly sighed heavily. “And here is the prime example of my punishment.” He turned to the next page.

Jester skipped in next with nothing in her hands but a mischievous look in her eyes that Molly noted so that he would remember to be careful around the rows she had gone down. She took a seat between Fjord and Beau and went back and forth between the literature they had brought to the table. She would giggle and whisper something to Beau about what they were looking at and then would peer over Fjord’s shoulder to help point out any information she thought would be useful. She was quite helpful when she wanted to be.

Yasha, much like Molly, was not particularly good at school. Not because she wasn’t smart, mostly because she couldn’t bring herself to give a fuck and missed a surprising number of days without any warning. In fact, much to Beau’s quiet displeasure, today was a day that Yasha was MIA.

Fjord frowned as he flipped through a book about sentient weapons (one he had read many times). “You know, sometimes I wish I had the core strength to consider stripping as my fallback.”

“I do.” It took everyone a moment to register what Molly had said because of how casually he had said it.

Fjord blinked as he processed it. “Do you—do you mean that you have the core strength of that you strip?”

Molly’s eyes flicked up to them and they flashed with something that made both Fjord and Caleb focus on anything but thinking of Molly mostly naked on a stage to avoid any…uncomfortable situations for them. “If you go to enough strip clubs you’ll find your answer.”

Jester leaned forward with her chin on her hands and her elbows on the table, “Is that a challenge, Molly?” Her tail moved behind her and the little bell on the end jingled quietly.

Molly set his magazine to the side and leaned towards her with a devilish smile, “Do you plan to take it?”

“Only if you give me a lap dance if I find you.”

“It’s a deal,” he held his hand out over the table and Jester shook it eagerly.

Molly did not miss the way Caleb shifted in his seat and that his eyes had stopped moving along the page. When he leaned back in his seat he made sure to move his chair just a little closer to Caleb under the guise of finding a more comfortable position. For a few minutes Caleb seemed to have a much harder time reading the page in front of him.

Caleb had suggested Nott go home early. Finals were getting to her and she had started drinking a little more than usual, which wasn’t usually a problem but it wasn’t helping her study and was instead quite distracting since she only got funnier the more she drank. So it was just the five of them in the library.

And then Beau went back to her the house (probably to have some time alone in the room she shared with Jester). And Fjord and Jester went back an hour later when Fjord decided that if his patron wanted something badly enough (Fjord suspected he wanted a powerful creature to fight for him and Jester believed it was world domination) that he would make sure Fjord could stay in school.

And that left Molly and Caleb alone with Caleb enormously stressed out and Molly very bored.

Caleb shut another book and rubbed his eyes. The library was almost empty now. It was almost three in the morning and most of the students had either given up and gone home or were knocked out at a desk over a book somewhere. Caleb and Molly were two of the handful still awake.

“If you wish to go, Molly, I will not hold it against you.”  _Molly._ “I still have not found what I’m looking for.”

“Who needs sleep?” Molly asked and stood up. He put his hands on his hips and arched his back as he stretched out. “What are you looking for?”

Caleb listed off the name of a book or a subject, Molly didn’t recognize it and was in the midst of his own plans.

Molly nodded, “I think I saw something like that earlier.”

Caleb perked up, “Really?”

“I think. It was back this way,” Molly took Caleb’s hand and gently pulled him along. Caleb didn’t hesitate to follow him all the way to the back of the building and down a set of stairs he had never noticed.

Down the stairs was a circular room with dim lights from a much older time considering they were still everburning flames and those had been removed from the library almost fifty years ago after that little mishap when they found out how hard it was to put out everburning flames. It was a small room but could comfortably fit the seven of them if they rearranged the chairs a bit. Curved shelves lined the walls with books that looked like they hadn’t been touched in literal ages.

“Where are we?” Caleb asked, suddenly feeling much more awake than before.

Molly just looked at Caleb for a moment and watched the tired man take it all in. Molly had found this place by complete accident when playing a game of hide and seek with Jester, Nott, and Beau (who had pretended to be less excited than she was to play). He hadn’t told anyone but knew that this would be a place Caleb would love immensely.

“As far as I can tell it’s a place they used to keep old scrolls and books from getting too much light. And then forgot about it.” To be fair the school and the library were very very old and also quite large, it was easy to lose rooms in places like this.

Caleb’s fingers brushed along the spines of old books and then he looked at Molly. “This is wonderful,” he whispered.

Molly had stepped very close to Caleb and there was a charge in the air between them as Molly looked down at him and Caleb looked up. “You looked really stressed up there,” Molly put a hand on the wall behind Caleb and leaned even closer, mere inches separating them now, “I thought you needed something to help you relax.”

Caleb swallowed and, in an effort to keep from staring at Molly’s lips, his eyes trailed down Molly’s long neck, covered in pale scars from an unknown past, and down to where Molly’s shirt fell open to show more lavender skin and almost white scars on his chest. “And was this all you had in mind? A secret room in a library and some…friendly pinning?”

Molly licked his lips. “I may have had a little more in mind to help, but it stops here if you want it to. No hard feelings, no awkwardness. Just say the word and I’ll go upstairs and leave you to—”

Caleb, in an uncharacteristic moment of selfish bravery, grabbed Molly by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his lips.

The kiss was nothing like what Molly had imagined a first kiss with Caleb would be like. Caleb bit Molly’s bottom lip and his tongue pressed into Molly’s mouth without any preamble. It was rough and demanding and Molly was loving every second of it.

Caleb’s hand went to Molly’s hair and he pulled it to break the kiss apart and look at Molly, his eyes dark with lust and hunger. “What did you have in mind?”

Molly licked his lips and his hand drifted down to cup Caleb through his pants. “I’ve found there are many ways to relieve stress. Some of them I’ve thought about more than others.” Molly’s eyes didn’t leave Caleb’s as he sank to his knees in front of Caleb.

“Fuck,” Caleb groaned as the tiefling’s hands undid his pants and pulled them down a few inches to free his cock.

Molly licked up the length of Caleb’s member as he pulled out his own free from his pants. “I hope you don’t mind if I take care of my own frustration at the same time,” he said with a wicked grin before flicking his tongue over the head of Caleb’s frankly gorgeous dick.

“Don’t cum,” Caleb gasped out as Molly took the head in his mouth, “I want to be the one to make you cum.”

Molly wrapped his long fingers around himself and slowly began to stroke himself. He looked up at Caleb from his knees, his body angled so that Caleb could just barely see Molly’s hand move along his cock, a few shades darker than the rest of him.

Molly took Caleb in his mouth slowly and bobbed his head in time with his hand. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep that up for long, but for now it was fun to know that Caleb, who didn’t miss anything (unless perhaps his friends were talking while he was reading), noticed that he was doing this on purpose. And when Molly had all of Caleb in his mouth, the head of him pressed against the back of Molly’s throat, there was a quiet thump as the back of Caleb’s head hit the books behind him and one of his hands instinctively grabbed at one of Molly’s horns to hold him there as he started to pull back.

Panic rose in Caleb’s chest immediately and he jerked his hand away. He opened his mouth to say sorry but only a groan made its way out when Molly hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Molly sped his hand up a little and when Caleb could see through the stars he noticed, because he was Caleb and he noticed things. And then, in case it hadn’t made itself clear to Caleb (which it probably didn’t because people were not his strong suit) Molly took Caleb’s hand and put it back to his horn. And then he helped Caleb pull him on and off his cock.

Caleb’s heart was pounding in his chest as he grabbed Molly’s other horn. The tiefling’s hand dropped back down and he stopped moving along Caleb’s cock. Even his hand that had been jerking himself off stopped as he waited for Caleb.

Slowly Caleb pulled him to the base and Molly looked up at him with dark red eyes that begged him for more. “Oh Mollymauk,”  _Mollymauk_ . He said it like a prayer, a litany, an invocation.

Caleb started slow, as slow as he could in his state at least, guiding Molly back and forth with the rare, gentle thrust of his hips to meet Molly’s throat. He watched for any sign that Molly didn’t want it, but everything pointed to Molly wanting  _more_ . Every time he bucked his hips a little Molly moaned, every time he pulled him a little harder than Molly thought he would his eyes fluttered shut, and the hand that was around his own dick was losing its rhythm.

Caleb must have been too focused on Molly for a second, watching his hand move and lost in how eagerly the tiefling below him was sucking him off, because Molly’s free hand found purchase on the few inches of his bare thigh and he scraped his claw like nails against him to bring him back.

And Caleb suddenly couldn’t help but feel a little powerful, which looked like exactly what Molly wanted him to feel, and he smiled. He pulled Molly back down onto him, a little rougher than he had before and bit his lip as Molly moaned again. “All night you have been sitting too close, saying your jokes, making me think of you in a strip club,” his grip on Molly’s horns tightened, careful not to tangle his fingers in the chains and dangling jewels, “I have been hard almost all night long,” he admitted with a little force as he snapped his hips forward. The claws at Caleb’s thigh dug into his flesh and Molly’s hips jerked as he sped up. “I feel it is only fair to return the favor.”

Molly’s eyes flashed and his hand slowed but Caleb didn’t stop taking Molly’s mouth. After a second Molly closed his eyes and his thumb swiped over the tip of his cock, precum was dribbling down it, making his palm glide along easily.

“Stop,” Caleb’s voice was almost a growl and Molly pulled away, confused. Caleb let go of his horns to let him.

“What’s wrong?” Molly’s voice was rough and raw and possibly the hottest thing Caleb had ever heard in his life and it took every ounce of self-control not to drag him back by his horns and fuck his throat some more to make sure it stayed like that a little longer.

Caleb instead swiped his thumb over Molly’s bottom lip. He was spit slick down to his chin and his lips were shiny and dark. Molly couldn’t help but take Caleb’s thumb into his mouth and run his tongue along the pad, which Caleb seemed happy with for a second. And then he said in a calm voice, “You made me hard all night knowing you wanted to take me down here and relieve me. So now you’ll keep your hands off yourself while you do just that.”

Molly shivered and bit down lightly on Caleb’s thumb before the man took it away. Molly raised his hands up to show that he wasn’t using them and then placed them on Caleb’s thighs, “Is this better?”

“It will be when you get back to taking care of this,” Caleb waited until Molly took him back in his mouth to grab his horns, just in case he wanted to stop or say something first.

Caleb climbed quickly, he had already been on edge before but now he was now on the verge of cumming with every movement of Molly’s skilled tongue. He was panting and his knuckles were white as he held Molly’s horns as tightly as he could. He looked down at Molly again, his grip on Caleb’s thighs was almost painful but it was the good kind of pain and Caleb had no complaints.

Molly looked desperate, there were no other words for it. He was pulling Caleb to him, moaning and whining as Caleb used his mouth, and when his eyes were open they were staring up at Caleb, begging him to give Molly what he wanted. “You would look,” Caleb let out a sharp gasp as Molly did something devilish with his tongue, “lovely with my cum painting your cheeks,” he hissed.

Molly groaned against him and his sharp nails dragged against Caleb’s skin so hard that Caleb wondered if there would be thin lines of blood there now. “For another time, perhaps,” Caleb was struggling to hold back now and Molly could tell, “we are still in a library, after all.”

Molly thought maybe it was that that made Caleb pull Molly down and thrust his hips forward, burying himself as far down Molly as he could as he cried out, “Mollymauk!” and came. Not exactly that it was a library (though it probably didn’t hurt) but that they were somewhere dangerous.

When Molly was done swallowing everything Caleb had to give him and licking his cock clean he wiped the corners of his mouth and stood up. He admired Caleb for a moment, he looked better than Molly had ever imagined. “Are you feeling more relaxed now?” Molly asked with a teasing smile.

Caleb laughed and let his head rest against the books behind him. “I am not sure I remember what I was so stressed about, to be honest.”

Molly hummed and kissed Caleb’s cheek, “Then I’ve done what I set out to do.”

Caleb grabbed him by his shirt before he could pull away and kissed him full on the mouth. The kiss was not as harsh and sloppy as it had been before but it made Molly painfully aware of his own problem. And when they parted Caleb looked down between them to see the dark purple cock aching for attention.

Caleb ran his finger along the underside up to the tip, smearing the line of precum that had rolled down while Molly obediently left it alone. “Do you not want your own release?” he asked.

Molly sighed and leaned forward, his hands finding purchase on the wall of books behind Caleb and effectively pinning him to the wall. Molly pressed his forehead against the crook of Caleb’s shoulder and neck, “Fuck, don’t stop,” he pleaded quietly.

Caleb chuckled softly and he started to jerk him off. “What do you want?” He asked with unexpected lightness. If someone had heard him they may have thought he was asking what book Molly was looking for, not asking how badly Molly wanted Caleb to make him cum.

Molly was panting against Caleb’s skin. The answer he gave was a dark, snarling word that Caleb didn’t know but understood completely anyways. 

It didn’t take long. Molly was whimpering and the only words he spoke were in Infernal now and he was moving his hips in time with Caleb. And then Caleb said, “Mollymauk,” a whisper, a gentle demand, “you will cum for me now, yes?”

Molly’s sharp teeth bit into the flesh of Caleb’s neck and they both cried out and Molly spilled into Caleb’s hand.

He stayed there for a moment, kissing Caleb’s neck softly and panting heavily. And then he kissed Caleb’s lips quickly as he pulled back. He opened his mouth to say thank you as Caleb raised his hand to his lips and licked it clean of Molly’s cum. And instead of making his appreciation known he just groaned and kissed Caleb again, this time harder and with tongue, tasting himself on Caleb’s.

“Thank you,” he finally said, and then he began to button up his pants again.

“Mollymauk,” Caleb’s voice suddenly sounded nervous and unsure again. Molly found it cute considering his jaw still ached from their earlier actions. “I understand if you want to pretend this never happened.”

Molly’s hands froze and he didn’t look up at Caleb. “Is that what you want?” He asked casually, trying not to betray what he was thinking. He wanted as much of Caleb as Caleb would allow, but that was a dangerous thing to want and not something he could say out loud.

“I—” Caleb cleared his throat and started again, “I would not be opposed to doing this again. I…would like that a lot. I would also enjoy doing…more than this kind of thing in libraries at 3 in the morning. But I do not want to ask for more than you would like to give. You are a very important friend to me, Mollymauk, and I would not wish to lose you because I want more than you do. If you wish to leave this behind us that is something I can do.”

Molly smiled and the last bit of tension in his shoulders left when he looked up at Caleb. He touched the back of Caleb’s head, thread his fingers through the red-brown hair, and pressed his forehead against Caleb’s. And then he took a deep breath. He just breathed in the moment in silence and then, when he was finished adding this to the list of very few wonderful memories in his life, he said, “I would nothing more than to do this, and more, again.”

Caleb let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, “And if we do this again, would it be as friends or would it be…more?”

“Caleb Widogast,” Molly said with a gentle laugh, “are you asking me to be your significant other?”

Caleb chuckled with him, “I believe so, yes.”

“Then I accept.” And Molly turned Caleb’s face up to kiss him again, this one much more like a first kiss, slow and tender and searching.

It may not have been the traditional way of doing things, but Mollymauk was not a very traditional person.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mollymauk totally drops out of college before he graduates but I'm a one trick writer and all I have is smut and college AUs and you can't take this from me  
> I didn't get through all my notes of things I wanted to do with this so I might add onto it later, similar to my Perc'ahlia college AU series. I dunno yet though (If I do the series will probably be titled The Weight of Your Name, which was going to be the title of this one which would be way better but also like I hate having to change the title when I add a second part and shit and like that because it throws people off. So here's a shitty title just in case I need the good one for later)


End file.
